Alphabetical Dialogue
by PuBlicJourNal
Summary: ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ Can you have a conversation in alphbetical order? ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA
1. The First Time Around

**Hello! This is just a quick drabble, I was playing The Alphabet Game in Theater class today and this popped in my head. For those of you who have not experienced this torture it is Theater improve game that requires each player to start their line o dialogue with the next letter in the alphabet wherever you start. Not mally you just end up saying XRAY! Or ZEBRA when you get to those letters. Its hard as anything. So I had James and Carlos play, this is the result.**

The Alphabet Game

Players:

James; Carlos

Setting:

Palmwoods Park

Starting Letter:

Y

"**Y**ou want to go inside and play some video games?" Carlos said walking up to James with a corndog in his hand.

"**Z**oë and I are on a date right now Carlos, so…" James said trying to get the boy to leave.

"**A**ctually James her name is Rebecca. Not Zoë, you went out with Zoë last night."

"**B**ye bye Carlos! I'm on a date with whomever she is." James said not realizing the girl walked away.

"**C**arlos no think so James. Rebecca left. Let's go play games now!" Carlos said pulling onto James' arm.

"**D**on't you see you ruined my date?" James said pulling back from the Spanish boy.

"**E**ventually we'll have to go inside James. You might as well now and we'll play Grand Theft Auto!"

"**H**ow about you get your butt inside and leave me alone!" Carlos pulled away and looked his friend in the eye.

"**I** don't get why you're so mad James. You're the one who didn't know her name!"

"**J**ust because I said the wrong name doesn't mean I didn't know hers. You're just upset that you don't know how to get a girl." Carlos back away from his friend genuinely hurt.

"**K**ill me why don't you? You know that's a low blow, beside I had a girlfriend!" He said getting on the defensive.

"**L**ie! You know that Gustavo set you up with her. She never actually dated you!" James said pointing to the Latino boy.

"**M**y, don't we forget quickly. If I do recall you had Kelsey Zinkos pretend to be your girlfriend for 50 dollars in fourth grade?" Carlos said circling his friend tauntingly.

"**N**o I didn't! I only paid her 20 dollars!" James covered his mouth with his slip up.

"**O**h! So you do admit to paying her to pretend to be your girlfriend. Do you do it to all of them?" Carlos said getting excited.

"**P**shh! No! Women are very attracted to me! Thank you very much!" James crossed his arms in defense, flipping his hair in the process.

"**Q**uit lying James. You couldn't get every girl here! That's impossible!" Carlos said turning around not really looking at his surroundings.

"**R**eally, you think so?" James looked his friend up and down.

"**S**o much I would bet 20 dollars on it." Carlos looked mockingly at his friend with the added touch of his tongue.

"**T**aking that bet will be my pleasure old friend." The boys shook hands and looked eachother in the eyes.

"**U**nder one condition, you have to set her up with me." Carlos said pleadingly.

"**V**ery well, I get 20 dollars and you get a date." James agreed, he had a date later anyway. The boys looked around and finally noticed there were little to now otions. Only 2 or 3 girls were alone at the park currently and most were a few younger.

"**W**ho are you going to pick? Any girl will do really, any girl except…" James and Carlos both looked at the same girl approaching them. She had to be as tall as james and was built like a wrecking ball. Form what the boys understand she was a professional stunt woman even though she was only 17 years old.

"**X**andra, she's the only one here right now." Carlos and James looked at eachother scared.

"**Y**ou know what? Let's just go inside and… play video games…" James laughed and nodded at his friend. The boys ran into the Palmwoods and forgot all about their fight earlier.

Meanwhile Logan and Kendall stood near the tree that the other half of BTR was closest too.

"**D**o you thing they realized they just they had a whole dialogue that went in alphabetical order. Did they plan it or something?'

"**E**ven if they did, do you think they would know alphabetical order?"

"**F**orget I said anything."

"**G**ot it Logie lets go inside."

"**H**aha, I'm right behind you."

"**I **didn't think it was possible to have a whole conversation in alphabetical order."

"**J**ust think! Logan doesn't know something!"

"**K**endall! Shut Up!"

"**L**ogan! I won't!"

"**M**aybe we should just follow them?"

"**N**ah, let them play their games alone."

"**O**kay…"

The rest of their conversation was lost when they crossed the street. The people at the Palmwoods Park were shocked. They all knew of the alphabet game form the improve theater class in school. Never did they think they would witness a real conversation that would do like that….

**So that's it! And I issue a challenge! Anyone who can make something like this I commend you! And I will read it because these are actually kind of fun!**


	2. The Game: Part Deux

Okay so I got a great response to the first chapter and have decided to do it again! Ill also repair the awful mistakes I made in the first chapter and try to keep them down. I made the story at around 11 30 on a Tuesday when I couldn't sleep, like I write everything.

I would like to say thank you to XavierJulius because her review was the game (I think it's a her correct me if I'm wrong please!)… I didn't realize at first and went back and reread it like last night. I was so excited! Haha

Also StuckOnBTR13 who posted a version of this herself. It actually got me to post this second part since i wrote it like months ago and never put it up, LETS START AN EPIDEMIC! Hahaha.

This is for you!

I own nothing!

The Alphabet Game: (Part Deux)

Location:

Roque Records

Players:

Kelly; Gustavo

Letter:

F

"**F**orget everything I told you earlier! We are just going to have to start over." Gustavo screamed, again. The boys had just had a bad rehearsal and well, he wasn't happy.

"**G**ustavo, you just need to calm down and let me get you some coffee, maybe even write a new song, how about that?" Kelly said trying her hardest not to scream at the pudgy man.

"**H**OW ABOUT THAT! How about _you_ out of a _job_?" Gustavo said slamming the table

"**I** hope you're joking because I will be darn sure that I will not be talked to like that. Even by my boss." Kelly added a head roll for emphasis.  
"**J**oking? Do I look like I'm Joking?"  
"**K**now what? I don't need this place! I don't need you, but you sure as heck need me!" Gustavo looked at Kelly in bewilderment, she had seemed to reached an end.  
"**L**ook—" Gustavo said trying his best to fix his mistakes, backtracking to calm down Kelly. He knew the saying: Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.  
"**M**ore like you need to look at what you have in front of you! I am a strong independent woman and I will be darned if I will be cheated like a load of chiz. I do more work than you do any day. YOU CAN'T HANDLE THIS JOB!" Kelly screamed right in his face, pushing back the man's chair.  
"**N**ow Kelly, no need to yell." Gustavo raised his hands defensively as if Kelly were a viper ready to strike.  
"**O**h! So Gustavo's gunna start telling me that I need to stop yelling? Haha that's rich!" Kelly said sarcastically picking up odd things she owned throughout the room.  
"**P**lease Kelly, I'm sorry." Gustavo noticed her move to leave and tried again to call her back.  
"**Q**uit! I quit! I am done with this job! I'm done with this those dogs and I am mostly done with you!" Gustavo ran in front of the door with a speed no one thought he possessed to block Kelly's way.  
"**R**ight now, our emotions are high and we are all just a little frustrated. Let's just breath and maybe reconsider things we said."  
"**S**o you want to apologize or am I just going to leave forever?" Kelly crossed her arms, drastically changing from the crazed woman she was not seconds ago.  
"**T**alking! Talking would be a good first step. Please Kelly I need you! You understand right?" He pleaded hands in the prayer position no less.  
"**U**nderstand, oh yeah I understand perfectly. You are going to be nothing without me nothing!" Kelly said pushing her finger in his face.  
"**V**ery true! Yes Kelly that it very true! I would be nothing without you." Gustavo nodded like a bobble head hoping to win back his assistant.  
"**W**ould you now?" Kelly said with a smirk on her lips and gleam in her eye.  
"**X **doesn't even match up to you! You are so much more important." He said trying to praise her.  
"**Y**es I am, and I will only stay if you give me what I want. I want Zebra print all around this room." She demanded, even if it was outrageous.  
"**Z**ebra print? You want it you got it; I'll have zebra print everywhere if you choose. Just please don't leave me with the dogs!" The big guy was ready to do anything to get Kelly back, he knew that his company would be nowhere without her.  
"**A**nd you all said I couldn't act." Kelly started laughing her head off looking at the face of her boss.  
"**B**ut, but, but…"  
"**C**an't act my butt! I was so convincing! Hahahaha!" Kelly fell to the floor in a fit of laughter, he boss still flapping his jaw.  
"**D**on't, just… How about we just move on?" Gustavo just sat back down in his seat, unsure of how this happened.  
"**E**nough heat from this kitchen. What you can't handle my acting skills?" She said poking fun.  
"**F**orget it, just… just forget it." Gustavo walked out of the recording studio as Kelly continued to laugh and soon she left as well.

Both adults completely forgot that the boys were in the box and could hear everything. They remained quiet for about five minutes before they spoke.

"**W**eird…." They all said together, making their way out. Once they were on the street the boys couldn't help but feel a compulsion to talk.

"**X**RAY!" Carlos screamed out loud as they walked down the street.

"**Y**ou okay Carlos?" Logan said looking at his helmet friend with concern. Carlos nodded and continued to walk, the other three just look on him with confused works.

"**Z**ip your jacket up James, you'll catch a cold." Kendall said

"**A**lright Mom." James said zipping up his jacket.

"**B**ig, big, big, big, big, big night! Wahoo!" Carlos screamed from down the street.

"**C**arlos has big, big, big problems." Logan said looking at his friend.

"**D**on't discourage him; he's happy that's all that needs to be said right now." Kendall blurted out another motherly phrase, unsure why exactly he did.

"**E**ven if half of his happiness is due to his concussions and that he is simple." James said loud enough for the two friends beside him to hear, unknown to him however Carlos heard the comments himself. Quickly the boy spun on his heel and ran into his friends.

"**F**or the record, I have had a total of seven concussions in my life. Not nearly as bad off as I could be. I am actually very much sure I am far from simple and would hope my friends would refrain from calling as such." Carlos ran ahead again happy as could be, as if nothing was slightly off with the four of them.

"**G**ot it Carlitos…" James mumbled astonished, much like the other two boys.

"**H**ow…." Logan started

"**I**…" Kendall was unable to finish his sentence, baffled.

"**J**UMP, JUMP! Make you wanna JUMP, JUMP!" Carlos screamed from in front of them.

"**K**endall?"

"**L**ogan?" The three boys looked at eachother for answers, James was still shocked and unable to speak, Logan looked to Kendall and Kendall looked to him. Logan, being the smart one did seem to have the authority in this case.

"**M**ight be a good time to catch up with that thing we call our friend, just to make sure aliens didn't steal his brain." James said, finally able to speak.

"**N**o time like the present right?" Kendall said insecurely.

"**P**robably should James, your right he might have hit his head too hard in rehearsal today." Logan shook off the shock quickly and became logical once more.

"**Q**uick, before he hurts himself more, my mom might know what to do." Kendall said.

"**R**ight or maybe Katie." Logan added with a nod.

"**S**KATING! Let's go skating! Or maybe the… AMUSMENT PARK!" Carlos was in their faces again causing the other boys to scream.

"**T**ime to go home Carlos, how about we just relax and go back to the apartment, you might have hit your head a little too hard today." Logan put on his best doctor act, as if he was dealing with an overzealous patient.

"**U**m, let's make it fast." Kendall said looking at the other too, Carlos started moving his head weirdly as if trying to dance to a tune in his head.

"**V**ery fast." James said nervously.

"**W**INNING, hahahahaha, I got you I got you I got you all scared! Hahaha. Okay, time for video games, I'm not as stupid as I look!" Carlos said pointedly at his friends, he had run ahead once more leaving his friends in the dust. They just looked on without knowing what in the world Carlos was doing, soon though they just chalked it up to Carlos being Carlos. Not even realizing they had just had another moment of Alphabetical Dialogue.

**So this was part two, if you haven't read part one you should, or any of my other stories. Ill finally be able to update. And ill try hard to do that. Also I have another BTR story in the works, I have one chapter already written but I won't post it until I have a few more chapter written up and I have talked Entropy and HESS far enough where they are basically writing themselves. If you've read Entropy you know I promised to update on April Vacation but I haven't, mostly because life has been pretty tough since then, I've had a lot of family things going on and Friendships are being tough, now I have college to think about since senior year is starting. But I will write a lot. And this new story is really good and Entropy now has a time line and things are looking pretty bomb for that story as well. HESS will start up again soon too. I need to refresh my mind after this crazy season that was Bones and Criminal Minds. Anyway, I will be back.**

**PS... I like Alphbetical Dialogue... it sounds cool. hahah**

**Please Pass GO and Collect 200 dollars.**

**PuBlicJorNal**


End file.
